reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jim Logan/RDR:Aftermath
'eRed Dead Redemption:Aftermath '''is a fanon written by Jim "The Vital Element" Logan, and is a direct sequel to Red Dead Return. Premise A heavy rain started as John walked into his house, and put down his rifle as his wife Bonnie Marston gave him a glass of water. John said "Thank ya darling." Bonnie asked "Well, how did it go?" John said "Well. birds are eatin' up the crops, and some pochers have stolen more of the cattle. Since when did Uncle work on the ranch?" Bonnie laughed "Well it happens." As she continued to feed little Abigail. John asked "What does?" Bonnie said "We have had a ''great ''harvest the past couple of years, it's only natural that we have a bad year." John shook his head sadly. "No Bonnie, this World War is screwing with everything, throwing it out of wack, I got a Telegram from Jack up in New York, half the city's boys have been drafted into the war." Bonnie said "Oh ya, this came in the mail today, it's from Jack." John took the note from Bonnie and read the contents. John smiled "Well, never thought he would find a girl did ya?" Bonnie mumbled "You talking to me or to yourself again?" John lit a cigarette "For the last time Bonnie. I do not talk to myself." Bonnie shouted "I told you, if you're gonna smoke, smoke outside!" John grinned "Fine, fine." John put his now-empty glass of water on a step, letting it get filled with rain water, by the time he finished off his cigarette, the glass was overflowing. John whispered "Damn, that's a lot of water coming down." John looked around to see the entire Ranch indoors. John took his glass inside to find Bonnie putting Abigail down for a nap. John asked "Any word of when this storm will pass?" Bonnie said "Not a word." John sighed "Well it looks like we will have to ride the storm out." Bonnie lit a few candels and poured some alchohol. Bonnie smiled "Looks like we have to." Chapter 1 The following day, the storm had only lightened to a seemingly never ending downpour. John got changed into his favorite outfit. Grabbed his Mouser Pistol,Evans Repeater and Sawed Off Shotgun. Bonnie asked "And where do you think you're heading with all that?" John said "Well, I am meeting an old friend down in Armadillo." Bonnie asked "Too do what?" John picked little Abigail up and said "Hunting." Abigail started to cry. John said "Uh, what did I do?" Bonnie took Abigail from John "Nothing you fool, she's hungry!" John laughed as he walked out the door. Bonnie shouted "Be back before dark!" John replied "I will!" After mounting on Death and arriving at the Armadillo Saloon, John found all the tendants staring him down. A man shouted "Well look eh here, it's Mr. Government Errand boy!" John said "I am not, and nor will I ever be that." As John got a look at the man, John saw it was a young man, possibly in his late twenties, dark brown hair, grimy cloths and obviously drunk. John also noticed he was reaching for a Semi-Auto pistol. John said "You don't want to be doing that." As the man pulled his gun, Two shots were heard, one was John shooting the man in the right shoulder, John scanned himself, making sure he wasn't shot as well, then he saw the man cough up blood, John looked up into the darkest corner of the bar to see ole' Landon Rickets with a smoking LeMat Revolver. Landon took his smoking cigar out of his mouth to reveal a golden mouth filled smile. Landon said "You need to work on your shoting boy." John holstered his gun. "I was aiming for his shoulder." Landon laughing "I'm sure you were boy, and I was aiming for his chest." John looked at the body, seeing a hole in his stomach. John said "Well, shall we go?" Landon said "And so we shall." John asked "So how far we going out old man?" Landon shrugged "I don't know, why?" John said "Aw, well, I gotta get home before dark." as he mounted Death. Landon said "Oh, let's just ride, the morning is still young!" While riding North torwards the Plesance House, John could not help but stare at the old man. Landon asked "What chu looking at boy?" John replied "Aw, well, I was wondering. How in blue hell did you survive not one, but two Undead Apocolapses'?" Landon said "Lots and lots of ammo!" John said "But where were you in the second one a year ago? I searched all over Mexico and everyone said you just vanished!" Landon said "I was hiding out in California, I just came back a month ago after you sent me that telegram to meet up here." John asked "What made you go to California?" Landon said "The World War." John and Landon stopped in the middle of the desert near a run-down house, where it's walls fallen, but the roof remained stable, and a mini fire still flickered in the fireplace. John said "That war is really draining America." Landon said "Ya well, war is war." After a few hours of shooting Deer, armadillo and coyote, John had at least three of each animal skinned, while Landon had killed four of each, John smirked "Showoff." Landon said "I am the quickest draw in the West." John packed up his things while Landon continued to survey the land for any animals. Landon lit a cigarette and asked "So, your boy the one getting married in a couple of weeks?" John laughed "Ya, why?" Landon asked with a laugh "Am I invited or not?" John said "Sure, I don't see why not." Landon looked up to the sun and said "You better be getting home boy, you are gonna be late!" John nodded "Thank's old man, you gonna be alright?" Landon said "You really need to ask?" John laughed "No I guess not, i'll see ya at the wedding!" After John disappeared from Landon's sight, he lit a cigarette and walked into the run-down home. Landon whispered "I still owe you that wedding gift." Chapter 2 As John neared MacFarlane's Ranch, not only was the sun setting, but he remembered what he told Abigail and Jack all those years ago. John grinned on how he was technically right at his statements. John entered the general store and sold the meat. After this he walked into his home to see little Abigail taking her first few steps. Bonnie shouted with delight "John, do you see it?" John laughed "How can I not?" Abigail let out a laugh at John's comment. Causing her parents to grin. John asked "So, are you ready to depart tomorrow morning?" Bonnie asked "For what?" John said "The wedding?" Bonnie said "Oh, yes, i'll finish packing now, can you uh?" John took the hint of watching Abigail. John nodded. Bonnie kissed his hand. "Thank you darling." After an hour of "playing" dolls with Abigail, Bonnie came down the stairs. Bonnie said "Time for bed you." Bonnie took Abigail up to her room and tucked her in. Bonnie raised her voice "Both of you!" John laughed "I'm coming!" After changing into his pajamas, he got into bed and fell into a restful sleep. The following morning, he and Bonnie awoke around dawn, with the sun not yet piercing the mountains. John had called for a stagecoach to take them to the Beechers Hope Ranch in an hour, John quickly packed his special suit, a few revolvers and made sure the necklace that granted him ammo was around his neck, incase anything went wrong. The family had a quick breakfast of oatmeal, and the stagecoach came bye about ten minutes early. John was about to run out the door when Bonnie screamed that he still had his Union Suit on. John in embarassment quickly put on his normal attire. Upon arriving at his former humble abode, John quickly changed into his Gentlemen's Attire and quickly holstered his revolver before Bonnie could protest. John and the family sat down in the front row and watched as Jack and Rose said their vows, exchanged rings and were declared married. Category:Blog posts